


Безусловное принятие

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, Edward Nygma Has OCD, Long-Distance Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Rare Pairings, WTF Gotham City 2021, haptophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: «Они любят друг друга ровно настолько, насколько могут себе позволить друг друга любить киберпреступник и хозяин высокотехнологичной корпорации»© Vako
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Безусловное принятие

**Author's Note:**

> оригинальная идея принадлежит художнику Vako.

Серебро лунного света делало кровь багряной.  
— Он что, правда попал?  
На остром кончике бэтаранга крутилась искра света, а другой конец уходил в плоть, и обтягивающая ее зеленая ткань наливалась черным.  
«Ну, однажды это должно было случиться», — отозвались в наушнике.  
Рука в зеленой перчатке скользнула было к бэтарангу, худые пальцы потрогали острый кончик. Потом обладатель руки вскинул голову, лунный свет мазнул по стеклам очков.  
«Так и будешь там торчать?»  
— Он уйдет, — выдавил Зеленая Стрела.  
Оперение стрелы прижималось к его щеке, а другой конец упирался в сложенную из пистолетов эмблему летучей мыши на широкой груди. Бэтмен на противоположной крыше даже не видел Зеленую Стрелу, он смотрел вперед, и на фоне круглой луны его силуэт казался рисунком на открытке. Зеленая Стрела немного изменил положение руки, и целился теперь Бэтмену в глаз.  
«Не вздумай,» — сказали в наушнике.  
Зеленая Стрела снова посмотрел на человека внизу, из бедра которого торчал бэтаранг и, чертыхнувшись, сложил лук.  
— Никуда не уходи, — сказал Зеленая Стрела человеку внизу.  
«И не собирался», — заверил его человек в зеленых перчатках. Микрофон у него тоже был зеленым: Стрела не видел этого с такого расстояния, просто знал.  
Человек поправил очки, постоял немного, глядя на Зеленую Стрелу снизу вверх, а потом повалился навзничь. 

— Еще раз, ты хочешь, чтобы я что?  
В крошечной квартире, переделанной, кажется, из куска коридора, негде было развернуться. Большую часть пространства занимал лук, практически упирающийся в потолок. Обладателю лука пришлось прижаться спиной к стене, чтобы натянуть его хотя бы в половину.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня подстраховал, — зеленый костюм обнимал узкие плечи человека на другом конце комнаты. — Кажется, люди твоего склада характера говорят «постоял на стреме».  
Человек в зеленом костюме поправил очки в тонкой оправе, маячившее перед носом острие стрелы ему, очевидно, совершенно не мешало.  
— Я? — уточнил обладатель лука. — После всего, что между нами было?  
— Было? — человек в зеленом костюме приподнял рыжую бровь.  
— И есть, — поправился обладатель лука.  
— Особенно поэтому, — заверил его человек в зеленом.  
Он брезгливо отодвинул стрелу затянутым в перчатку пальцем и сделал шаг вперед.  
— Ты приехал сюда по делам, я приехал сюда по делам. Почему бы нам не сделать что-нибудь вместе?  
— Если бы это сказал мне Джокер — я пристрелил бы его на месте.  
— Я — не Джокер, — сказал человек в зеленом.  
— Конечно ты не Джокер, — согласился обладатель лука и убрал стрелу в колчан. — Ты чертов человек-загадка, Нигма, самый таинственный из преступников, мечта финансовых аналитиков ФСБ и Бэтмена.  
— Если быть точным, то я мечта Зеленой Стрелы, а не Бэтмена, — заметил Нигма.  
Зеленая Стрела со щелчком сложил лук.

Кофе в Готэмском кафе горчил, а у чизкейка был привкус средства для мытья посуды. У вошедшего человека был зеленый зонт, потемневший от воды; ботинки оставляли следы на блестящем полу. Под шляпой человек был ошеломительно рыж и запах туалетной воды, шлейфом тянущийся за ним, был одновременно древесным и цитрусовым, таинственным и манящим.  
Человек и сам был тайной, живым ее воплощением. Тайной. Загадкой. Нигмой.  
— Мне нравится брошь, — сказал Нигма вместо приветствия, усаживаясь за соседний столик. Теперь они сидели друг к другу спиной.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Зеленая Стрела.  
То есть Оливер Куин, конечно. Герои всегда имеют алиби и прикрытие: настоящее имя, настоящая работа, настоящее лицо на обложках журналов. Впрочем, на обложках журналов печатают не всех, но Куина — печатали. Он, герой Стар-Сити, был чудовищно популярным даже в Готэме миллионером. Местные газеты и Готэма, и Стар-Сити считали своим долгом сравнивать его с Брюсом Уэйном хотя бы пару раз в год.  
Брошь в форме лука и стрелы на лацкане его пиджака поблескивала чистым золотом.  
— Не бери здесь кофе, — посоветовал Нигма. — По-моему, они добавляют туда сушеную свеклу. В лучшем случае.  
— Свеклу? — удивился Зеленая Стрела и на всякий случай отодвинул чашку подальше.  
— Из сушеной свеклы делают заменитель кофе, — пояснил Нигма. — Ее перемалывают, а потом варят в кофеварке, как настоящий кофе. Еще добавляют лимон, чтобы перебить привкус. Ты что, не знал этого?  
Удивлялся Нигма очень натурально.  
— Не всем же быть гениями, — пробурчал Зеленая Стрела.  
— Увы, — согласился Нигма.  
Он заказал подошедшей официантке стакан воды и трубочку — обязательно в упаковке.  
— Я рад тебя видеть, — сказал Зеленая Стрела, когда звук шагов официантки отдалился.  
— Фактически — ты меня не видишь, — заметил Нигма.  
— Я рад ощущать, что ты сидишь за моей спиной, — проворчал Зеленая Стрела.  
— О-щу-щать, — посмаковал Нигма.  
Официантка вернулась, по звукам Зеленая Стрела понял, что она поставила перед Нигмой стакан и удалилась, стуча каблуками.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, но не здесь, — сказал Нигма, когда стих звук шагов.  
— Как ты меня нашел? Откуда ты знал, что я вообще приеду в Готэм? — Зеленая Стрела еще раз попробовал чизкейк, в надежде, что мыльный привкус ему померещился.  
— Что ты заказал? Что бы там ни было, не советую тебе здесь есть. И вообще есть в кафе. Лучше заказывай еду в отель, пластиковая упаковка статистически чище этих непонятно когда мытых тарелок.  
— Ты за мной следишь? — уточнил Зеленая Стрела.  
— Какой ответ тебе нравится больше: «я слежу за всеми» или «я посадил на тебя жучок»? — уточнил Нигма.  
— Последний раз мы виделись полгода назад, на расстоянии, — припомнил Зеленая Стрела. — Не думаю, что ты можешь запустить жучок с трех метров.  
— Ты не всегда удаляешь gps-данные, когда шлешь свои дурацкие сообщения, — в голосе Нигмы мелькнула улыбка. — При желании, я мог бы взломать твой телефон прямо отсюда.  
— Какой реакции ты от меня ждешь? — уточнил Зеленая Стрела с интересом.  
Нигма замолчал, Зеленая Стрела ждал и следил за неторопливым движением стрелки на собственных наручных часах — время у Оливера Куина, миллионера, филантропа и просто красавчика, было ограничено.  
— Ты не удаляешь их умышленно... — протянул Нигма наконец. — Неплохо.  
— Я думал, ты догадаешься раньше, — Зеленая Стрела отсчитал купюры за кофе, чизкейк и немного сверху.  
— Я подозревал, — согласился Нигма. — Впрочем, когда ты их удаляешь, я отслеживаю твой телефон.   
— Нужно будет завести второй, — пробурчал Зеленая Стрела с нарочитым недовольством и поднялся на ноги.  
Он сделал ровно один шаг и остановился у столика Нигмы. Пришлось подождать, пока Нигма брезгливо опустит избавленную от упаковки трубочку в стакан воды и поднимет глаза.  
— Ты придешь? — уточнил Нигма. — Я пришлю тебе адрес смской.  
— Прогуляемся? — предложил Зеленая Стрела.  
— Нет, — Нигма поднял стакан, чтобы разглядеть воду на просвет, после чего отставил в сторону с видимым отвращением. Перчатки он так и не снял. — Не хочу, чтобы нас видели вместе. Даже в Готэме. Не вздумай меня трогать.  
— Я помню, — отозвался Зеленая Стрела сквозь зубы. — Я выделю время в своем расписании.  
— Уж постарайся, — Нигма на него больше не смотрел.  
Зеленая Стрела развернулся, улыбнулся официантке, поблагодарил за кофе, развернулся уже на пороге, чтобы пообещать зайти еще — обаяние было у него в крови. Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, прощаясь.  
Сообщение с адресом пришло через две минуты, когда Зеленая Стрела ловил такси. Следующее сообщение было исключительно неприличным.  
«Тебе идет этот костюм, но рубашка должна быть на полтона темнее,» — было написано в третьем.  
— Мудак, — пробормотал Зеленая Стрела, забравшись в обтянутый кожей салон такси.  
Он ответил только на второе сообщение.

— Я правильно понимаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я «постоял на стреме», пока Двуликий передает тебе «одну вещь»? — уточнил Зеленая Стрела.  
В крошечной квартире, переделанной, кажется, из куска коридора, негде было развернуться. Зеленая Стрела присел на край высокого стула, такого чистого, будто он был куплен несколько часов назад.  
— В общих чертах — да, — согласился Нигма.  
Он достал стерильную салфетку из упаковки движением фокусника и взялся тщательно протирать стакан.  
— Эта «одна вещь» так опасна? — поинтересовался Зеленая Стрела. — Что это вообще? Взрыватель от ядра планеты?  
— Дело не в вещи, — Нигма повертел стакан в заключенных в зеленую кожу перчаток пальцах, удовлетворился его чистотой и поставил на столешницу. — Это мелочь, если хочешь знать. Портативный ЭМИ-генератор. Прототип. «Сделано в Уэйн Энтерпрайзис». Мне нужна страховка из-за Двуликого.  
— Двуликого? — удивился Зеленая Стрела. — У него же куча охраны.  
— В этом-то и проблема, — Нигма тщательно протер салфеткой бутылку с лаконичной надписью «Evian», после чего безуспешно попытался открутить крышку. — Он появится с кучей охраны, как будто собрался на войну, начнет шуметь. Примчится Бэтмен и все закончится как обычно: синяками, выбитыми зубами и бэтарангами в стенах зданий.  
— У Бэтмена проблемы с меткостью, — согласился Зеленая Стрела.   
Он протянул руку к бутылке в руках Нигмы, не пытаясь, впрочем, отобрать силой.  
— Давай сюда.  
Нигма недовольно поджал губы, но бутылку протянул — держа за самое горлышко. Зеленая Стрела взял бутылку за дно, так, чтобы не касаться руки Нигмы: тот панически боялся прикосновений даже через перчатки или одежду. Зеленая Стрела примирился с его гаптофобией, как примирился со множеством других вещей. Например с тем, что Нигма предпочитал видеозвонки личным встречам и переписку — разговорам по телефону. И что кичился своей эрудицией даже в самые неподходящие моменты.  
Пластиковая крышка поддалась, газированная вода гейзером рванула наружу, чтобы оказаться на штанах Зеленой Стрелы. Холод и щекочущие пузырьки пробрались сквозь ткань, разбуженные вегетативные периферические нервные окончания вспыхнули мурашками от коленей к бедрам. Зеленая Стрела раздраженно растер бедро через насквозь мокрые штаны.  
— Кальций, магний, натрий, калий, сульфаты, хлориды, гидрокарбонаты и, если память меня не обманывает, а она не обманывает меня никогда, диоксид кремния, — перечислил Нигма. — Надеюсь, у тебя есть запасные штаны.  
— Ты знаешь состав воды на память? — удивился Зеленая Стрела.  
Нигма приподнял рыжие брови, как будто был удивлен, что Зеленая Стрела не знает на память состав воды «Evian». Зеленая Стрела поспешил перевести разговор:  
— Я должен просто постоять, пока вы с Двуликим будете разговаривать?  
— Постоять на крыше никем не замеченным, — поправил его Нигма.  
Он вытащил порядком опустевшую бутылку из рук Зеленой Стрелы экономным и точным движением.   
— Я дам тебе гарнитуру и буду следить, чтобы ты не вел себя как идиот, — добавил Нигма.  
— Я никогда не веду себя как идиот, — дернулся Зеленая Стрела.  
Нигма поставил бутылку на стол, достал стерильную салфетку и принялся вытирать пластик там, где его касались пальцы Зеленой Стрелы.  
— Это довольно неприятно, знаешь, — заметил Зеленая Стрела холодно.  
— А мне неприятны бактерии, — отозвался Нигма. — К тому же, они действительно могут быть опасны для организма.  
— Довольно неприятно, что ты считаешь меня идиотом, — пояснил Зеленая Стрела.  
Нигма повернул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Это было редкостью в их отношениях: при взглядах в лицо Нигма обычно передергивал затвор очков, ловил на стекла блики и тени, так, чтобы невозможно было ничего прочесть в его взгляде. Но сейчас он смотрел внимательно и пристально, и очки казались только тем, чем в действительности были: кусками прозрачного стекла.  
— Я не считаю тебя идиотом, — наконец озвучил Нигма. — Я неверно выразился. Прости.  
— Прощаю, — вздохнул Зеленая Стрела и расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Я заслуживаю поцелуя?  
Нигма брезгливо поджал губы и смотрел теперь укоризненно. Зеленая Стрела рассмеялся, поднял ладони в мокрых перчатках вверх, как будто сдаваясь.  
— Это была шутка. Шутка. Я знаю, что этого никогда не будет, — заверил он.  
— Не шути так больше, — попросил Нигма вдруг.  
Выражение лица у него стало больное, напряженное, как будто ему не хватало доступных средств, чтобы выразить свои чувства, а недоступные были слишком, до оцепенения, пугающими. Он замер на середине неоконченного движения, со стиснутой в ладони салфеткой и Зеленая Стрела испугался, что Нигма сейчас действительно поцелует его. И что это все разрушит.  
— Я подстрахую тебя, — сказал Зеленая Стрела, только чтобы выражение ужаса и решительного отчаяния исчезло с лица Нигмы.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Нигма.  
— И я не заставлю тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь, — на всякий случай напомнил Зеленая Стрела.  
— Моя гаптофобия — не про «я не хочу», — проговорил Нигма устало. — Она про «я не могу».  
— Я не заставлю тебя делать то, чего ты не можешь, — поправился Зеленая Стрела.  
Нигма улыбнулся лукаво и мечтательно проговорил:  
— Зато я заставлю тебя.  
На это Зеленой Стреле нечего было ответить: отношения на расстоянии тренировали выносливость.

Все пошло не по плану.  
У Двуликого была маленькая армия, одетая в белое и черное, как шахматные фигуры. Бэтмен появился почти сразу, черным пятном на фоне ясной ночи, и сразу же защелкали выстрелы. Шахматные фигурки армии Двуликого рассыпались в стороны, а Бэтмен вдруг оказался на одной из крыш, облитый лунный светом, как прожектором. Бэтаранги впивались в здания и асфальт — Бэтмен метал их до стыдного плохо, а может быть, просто не стремился попасть.  
А потом один из бэтарангов вошел в плоть на две трети и серебро лунного света сделало багряной кровь на зеленой штанине.  
Потом все закончилось: Бэтмен рванул по следу Двуликого, и переулок опустел.  
— Эдвард? — осторожно спросил Зеленая Стрела.  
Он наклонился, и его тень укрыла лежащего навзничь Нигму целиком.  
— Ты заслоняешь мне свет, — проговорил Нигма ровно.  
Его голос дублировался в наушнике причудливым эхом. Зеленая Стрела отключил гарнитуру и присел рядом с Нигмой на корточки. Из пробитого бедра Нигмы толчками вытекала кровь, черная в тени, неправдоподобно-алая под лучом лунного света.  
— Бэтмен отправился ловить Двуликого, это займет его до утра, — сказал Зеленая Стрела. Добавил, подумав. — Стоило его подстрелить.  
— Не вздумай, — прошипел Нигма. — Джокер с тебя шкуру спустит.  
Рука в зеленой перчатке потянулась было к бэтарангу, худые пальцы едва тронули острый кончик, чтобы тотчас сжаться в кулак. Нигма клацнул зубами, как зубьями капкана.  
— Эдвард, нужно пережать рану, — проговорил Зеленая Стрела. Выделил каждое отдельное слово.  
— Что?  
— Ты теряешь кровь. Можно я?..  
Нигма смотрел непонимающе, край очков делил его глаза пополам, отчего верхняя их половина казалась напряженно прищуренной, а нижняя широко распахнутой и изумленной.  
— Можно я прикоснусь к тебе, чтобы пережать рану? — повторил Зеленая Стрела раздельно.  
Нигма поморщился, капли пота на его лбу в свете луны казались драгоценными камнями.  
— Эдвард, я не буду лапать тебя без твоего согласия.  
— Прелесть какая, — пробормотал Нигма. — Ты что, боишься? За меня?..  
Голос у него сел до хриплого шепота. Лицо казалось совсем белым, то ли из-за предобморочного состояния, то ли из-за потери крови. В углах губ пролегли глубокие темные тени, сразу прибавив возраста.  
— Эдвард...  
— Можно, черт тебя побери, — Нигма сцепил зубы, зажмурился, как будто ожидал еще большей боли. — К твоему счастью, у меня сейчас нет сил на полноценную истерику.  
— Я сниму с тебя галстук, — предупредил Зеленая Стрела.  
— Этого не было в плане, — прошипел Нигма.  
Он отчетливо вздрогнул, когда Зеленая Стрела развязал галстук на его шее и потянул тонкий шелк прочь, стараясь минимизировать прикосновения настолько, насколько это было возможно.  
— Бывал ранен раньше? — спросил Зеленая Стрела, только чтобы немного отвлечь Нигму от происходящего.  
— Не так, — пробормотал Нигма.  
Он задрожал заметно, крупно и страшно, когда Зеленая Стрела придержал его ногу под коленом, чтобы подсунуть ленту галстука и обмотать поверх пропитанной кровью штанины. Зубы у Нигмы стучали с жутким клацающим звуком, каблук бил по асфальту, и с каждым движением дрожал в ране бэтаранг.  
— Я почти закончил, — предупредил Зеленая Стрела.  
Он затянул узел галстука выше раны и убрал руки, отстранившись от Нигмы.  
Нигму колотило, он царапал пальцами асфальт, безнадежно протирая тонкую кожу перчаток, хватал воздух побелевшими губами и жмурился, и выражение лица у него было такое, как будто он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не разрыдаться. Его психическое расстройство влияло на него гораздо сильнее, чем ранение. И было гораздо страшнее.  
— Я больше тебя не трогаю, — на всякий случай сказал Зеленая Стрела.  
— Я заметил, — выдавил Нигма.  
Он сцепил зубы и зажмурился. Зеленая Стрела смотрел, как Нигма глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает, задерживает дыхание — а потом вдыхает снова. Зеленая Стрела попытался прикинуть, до скольки Нигма считает между вдохами. До десяти? Двадцати? Время растянулось вязким ожиданием, на перчатках высыхала корка чужой крови.  
— Вызвать тебе скорую? — спросил Зеленая Стрела. — Или у тебя есть знакомый врач?  
— В Готэме? — Нигма криво усмехнулся. — Здесь даже у Джокера нет «знакомого врача». Они феноменально мало живут: заштопаешь кого-нибудь не того, и все, свободная операционная. Поэтому да, вызови мне скорую.  
— И они там буду тебя трогать, — поморщился Зеленая Стрела.  
Ревность всколыхнулась внутри, хотя ревнивым Зеленая Стрела не был: Нигма не давал поводов.  
— Я обаятелен и умен, и сумею объяснить им, что сначала мне нужно вколоть снотворное, а уже потом трогать, — поморщился Нигма.  
Зеленая Стрела вытащил телефон, набрал 911 и как можно точнее объяснил, где он находится и что случилось.  
— У кого-то будет бэтаранг в числе трофеев, извлеченных из тела пациента, — хмыкнул Нигма, и по этому хмыканью Зеленая Стрела понял, что он наконец успокоился.  
Зеленая Стрела стянул с рук окровавленные перчатки и заметил невпопад:  
— Это был первый раз, когда я к тебе прикоснулся.  
— И последний, — поморщился Нигма. — Не заставляй меня извиняться за то, кто я есть.  
— Никогда, — пообещал Зеленая Стрела.  
Нигма выдохнул с явным облегчением, а потом толкнул в сторону Зеленой Стрелы маленькую, не больше футляра для кольца, коробочку.  
— Кстати, это тебе.  
— Что это? — без особого интереса спросил Зеленая Стрела.  
— Портативный ЭМИ-генератор, — улыбнулся Нигма. — Прототип.   
— «Сделано в Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», — пробормотал Зеленая Стрела и подобрал коробочку. — Ты из-за него получил пулю, и теперь отдаешь его мне?  
— Фактически, из-за него я получил бэтаранг, — отозвался Нигма. — Это макгаффин. «Не важно, что это за вещь; главное, что все хотят ею обладать».  
— Я знаю, что такое макгаффин, — поморщился Зеленая Стрела. — То есть он не работает?  
— Работает. Просто он не важен. Гораздо важнее то, что я подсунул Двуликому.  
Зеленая Стрела вопросительно приподнял бровь:  
— Жучок?  
— Жучок, испускающий электромагнитные импульсы определенной частоты, — с чувством собственного превосходства улыбнулся Нигма. — Точечное воздействие, контролируемое безумие и проверка парочки моих теорий.  
— Не повезло Двуликому, — хмыкнул Зеленая Стрела и посмотрел на лежащего Нигму пристально.  
— Это с какой стороны посмотреть, — отмахнулся Нигма. — Не смотри на меня. Нет, я не подсаживал на тебя жучок, не будь параноиком. В твоем случае все сделали норадреналин и дофамин, которые вырабатывает твое собственное тело.  
— И серотонин, — добавил Зеленая Стрела.  
— И серотонин, — согласился Нигма. — Слышишь? Скорая близко. Тебе пора.  
— Угу, — согласился Зеленая Стрела.   
Он убрал портативный ЭМИ-генератор в подсумок и поднялся на ноги.  
— Зачем я вообще нужен был здесь? — спросил Зеленая Стрела.  
— Мы не так часто видимся, — поморщился Нигма. — Мне просто хотелось знать, что ты рядом.  
Зеленая Стрела кивнул, принимая этот ответ.  
— Я напишу, когда меня можно будет навестить в больнице, — пообещал Нигма. — И... спасибо. За твое безусловное принятие.  
— Эдвард, я тебя... — проговорил Зеленая Стрела.  
— Я знаю, Оливер, — Нигма поймал его взгляд. — Я тебя тоже.


End file.
